1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package with a through hole and a redistribution layer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional chip package technologies, chips are adhered to a print circuit board and then electrically connected to the print circuit board by a wire bonding method. Finally, the areas for wire bonding are covered with an encapsulant to form the conventional chip packages.
However, in the conventional chip packages, the encapsulant protrudes inward or outward at the wire bonding areas, such that the conventional chip packages have a concave and convex surface. When the conventional chip packages are applied to fingerprint readers, the concave and convex surface of the conventional chip packages reduces identification efficiency of fingerprints.
Therefore, a chip package design with a flat surface and a fabrication method thereof are thus desired.